1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for use with golf balls, and more particularly to a golf ball pick-up device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional golf ball pick-up device 10 includes a rectangular hollow box 12 having an upper end opening 11, a bottom wall 121 formed with a circular bottom opening 13, and four lateral side walls 122 each formed with a circular side opening 14. The conventional golf ball pick-up device 10 further includes an upright handle rod 15 mounted vertically and movably on the box 12. During use, five golf balls 20 can be plugged respectively into the bottom opening 13 and the side openings 14, as shown in FIG. 2.
The aforesaid conventional golf ball pick-up device 10 suffers from the following disadvantages:                (1) To engage a golf ball with one of the side openings 14 in the box 12, the user needs to squat down so as to place the rod 15 in a generally horizontal position, thereby resulting in inconvenient use.        (2) After the golf balls are picked up and retained on the golf ball pick-up device 10, it is necessary to take the golf balls out of the box 12 and put the same into a collecting unit, such as a bag, one at a time. This affects adversely the ball pick-up efficiency.        